The use of a condenser for distillation purposes is well known. Typical such condensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,277,931; 833,271; 227,035; 969,733; 7,439X of Feb. 23, 1833; 92,633; and 526,613. These condensers of the prior art do not suggest the simplicity and effectiveness of the applicant's condenser, nor the condenser structure of the applicant which is cooled by ambient air and may be employed without recourse to a supply of cooling water.